X-men in Jump City
by Comic Fan Nicolas
Summary: Set simultaneously with 'Spider-man and the Teen Titans' (though you don't have to read one to get the other), the X-men come to Jump City to investigate a mutant detected by Cerebro, and Cyclops struggles with the question of how he can become close with others, so long as he's cursed with his destructive eyes.


In Jump City, the residents of Titans Tower, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and most recently, Jinx, await the arrival of one of their other team members. Breaking the silence, Jinx says, "He's late again." Robin responds, "Well, Central City is in the Midwest."

"You called him thirty minutes ago, it shouldn't take him _that_ long. Especially with how much he loves to go on about being the 'fastest teen alive'."

Just then, there is a swooshing sound as Jinx is suddenly picked up in a blur of yellow and red. The blur stops, revealing Kid Flash, who kisses the pink haired girl as he sets her down. He then begins panting and says, "Sorry it took me so long, Mirror Master was at it again." Robin then begins, "Well, now that you're here- ", but is cut off by the new arrival, "Hold on just a sec, I need to refuel." He then runs off again and comes back with a banana and a couple energy bars and begins eating. Robin continues, "As I was saying, we're heading to New York to investigate a case with Spider-man possibly for a few days, we'll need you two to watch over things."

"Spider-man?" Kid says between bites, "Didn't that guy burn down a building or something?"

"That all seems to just be rumors. I've done some research on him, and we met with him last night when he was in the city for some unknown reason, which is what we're investigating. He's one of the good guys."

Raven then adds in, "As far as we know." Beast Boy replies, "C'mon Raven, he seemed cool." She responds, "And your take on him will change my mind because?"

"I'll vouch for him." Cyborg added in. Raven then simply says, "We'll see."

Moments later, the Titans loaded up in the T-ship and took off, leaving the hero couple alone. After a minute Jinx asks, "So was that you **and** the Flash that stopped Mirror Master?"

"You asking if he's still mad at me?"

Jinx looks away and replies, "He didn't seem too happy about you telling me who you are. Guess it's my bad luck." Kid then places his hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him, saying, "He got over it, trust me, he's one of the coolest guys ever. It caught him off guard, but he realized I only did it because you really mean something to me. Besides, I'm like a son to him, he can't stay mad at me." Jinx smiles and says, "Alright, good. Your Aunt okay?"

"Are you kidding? She's just happy I finally settled down and got an actual girlfriend. So, now that we've got the whole tower to ourselves, what d'you wanna do?"

She puts both arms around his neck and replies, "I can think of a few things."

On the other side of the country, in Salem Center, New York, there is an unassuming mansion, known to the public as the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. While to the outside it may seem like an ordinary prep school, it is actually a home for mutants, people gifted with extra ordinary powers. There are currently five students at this school, known as Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel, and Iceman, who make up the team known as the X-men. They stand in their specially designed training room, the Danger Room, waiting to begin the days exercises. There is only one hold up: one of their team is missing.

"This is really unacceptable." Cyclops said with crossed arms. "This makes three times in a month he's been late."

"It seems Robert lives by the belief that 'punctuality is the thief of time.'" Beast said.

"Well he's part of a team now, he needs to learn to work as part of it."

"What's the big deal?", Angel added in, "You're in here by yourself every day."

"Individual training is important, but what's also important is that we all work efficiently as a unit. That's difficult when one of our team is missing."

Marvel Girl then adds in, "Well, we're all ready, let's run the program as if Iceman were incapacitated." Cyclops sighs and says, "Alright, computer, begin sequence." The room comes to life as obstacles and robot enemies activate throughout, as well as stun lasers set to fire at anyone who comes near. Cyclops begins giving orders, "Alright, the objective is for all of us to get to the end of this room. Angel, distract the lasers while Beast takes care of the robots, Marvel Girl, keep at the ready with me. Let's move!", with that command, the young mutants take up their positions. Angel flies around the lasers, saying, "Pretty hard to hit a guy with wings, huh?", and Beast begins attacking the robots, slamming his large fists into one and bouncing off to the next. He says, "About as hard as it is to hit someone as agile as I." A few feet over, Cyclops presses a button on the side of his visor to raise its ruby-quartz lens, releasing a beam of energy strong enough to destroy some of the lasers, then Marvel Girl telekinetically throws pieces of the robots to destroy the rest.

"Ha, easy stuff.", Angel said in a cocky tone. Cyclops responds, "Not **that** easy, lookout!" With that, the winged X-man maneuvers just in time to avoid a swinging pendulum, "Yikes!", he exclaims. Similar obstacles activate and the team dodges them, working their way across the room, until the door to the Danger Room suddenly swooshes open and a young man coated in a shell of ice runs in saying, "Sorry I'm late gu- hey! Ya started without me!" His entrance catches Angel off guard, and he's hit by one of the swinging pendulums. "Oh crap!", Iceman exclaims, quickly forming an ice slide to catch his falling teammate.

"Computer, end sequence!", Cyclops exclaims. The Danger Room shuts down and becomes empty once again, as the rest of the team rushes to check on Angel.

"Dude, you okay?", Iceman asked him, defrosting to human form.

"Yeah.", he replies, rubbing his back.

Cyclops then says, "Good to hear, but you should be ready for distractions like that."

"Oh, give me a break Scott."

"No, this isn't a game we're playing here, we're preparing for life and death situations."

Iceman then adds in, "C'mon, _chill out_ Cyke." Keeping his serious demeanor, Cyclops replies, "Drop the puns, Bobby, while you did a good job saving Angel, you're still late. Once is understandable, but three times?"

"I know, I know, sorry, but there were these two blonds and-"

"I don't want excuses, I want to know, are you part of this team or not?"

"Yeah."

"Then show up on time, we need to know we can rely on you."

Bobby begins to get irritated, "Look, get off my case willya? We're not your soldiers, Summers."

"No, but we're X-men, and we have an important job; protecting the world from mutants who abuse their powers. Our actions can change the worlds perception of mutants over all, for better or worse."

At this, Marvel Girl places a hand on Scott's shoulder, saying, "Maybe you should ease up just a bit Scott, it was an over all good training session." The X-men's field leader then loosens his posture and replies, "Well… I suppose."

"Leave it to Jeanie to get ol' soldier boy to calm down.", Bobby says.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Scott asks.

"You kidding? You think we don't see what's going on?", he replied with a grin.

"What?"

Angel then adds in, "For a master tactician you're not very quick on the uptake."

Cyclops begins to retort, but then the team receives a telepathic call from their founder, Professor Xavier, _"X-men, meet me in the war room immediately."_ Beast says, "Alright, that's enough teasing our fearless leader, you heard the Prof." With that, the team exits the room, except for Jean, who stops in the doorway to turn to Scott and say with an inviting smile, "You know, the Professor won't always be there to save you, Mister Summers." She leaves, and Scott opens his mouth to say something, but closes it after a second and follows the rest of his team.

The five young mutants enter the war room and take their seats at the metallic round table in the center, and are shortly after joined by Professor Xavier, who says, "Good afternoon, my students. I have called this meeting because Cerebro has detected a powerful mutant in Jump City."

"Jump City?", Jean asks, "The home of the Teen Titans?"

"Yes, which means it could possibly be one of their newer members, or someone in the city has just manifested their powers, either way, it's cause for investigation. I would like you to go there and meet with this mutant."

"We're on it sir.", Cyclops said, "I'll go prep the Blackbird." With that, he stood up and left the room. Bobby comments, "And just like that, he's back in military mode."

Back in Jump City, an alarm goes off throughout Titans Tower. Zooming into the main room, Kid Flash sees the cause of the alarm displayed on the viewscreen. "Oh great, there's a giant monster terrorizing the city, not even three hours after the others leave."

"Plasmus.", Jinx says, rushing into the room. "C'mon, let's go do the superhero thing." Kid picks her up again, and takes off out of the tower.


End file.
